


ART: Kilt

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Kilts, M/M, Manhandling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> as soon as Sherlock finds out that John owns a kilt, he KNOWS he must find a way to make him wear it. Finally he gets his wish. Porn ensues.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS TUMBLR POST](http://channybatch.tumblr.com/post/115131071649) is to blame!

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/115178255443/kiltlock-against-the-wall-i-blame-this-post)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/48166.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/119236/119236_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/119380/119380_original.jpg)   


click [HERE](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/119236/119236_original.jpg) and [HERE](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/119380/119380_original.jpg) to enlarge!


End file.
